


Sick of it.

by JauneValeska



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Bart is sick of being pestered about the future despite his various hints about whst would've happened.





	Sick of it.

" For the love of god take a hint." The team turned to stare at the newest Kid Flash who glared at his friend Garfield Logan. He just arrived from a mission that went south. " I've been trying to explain my future's a hell hole." 

" I stole food for like three weeks and didn't understand anything about buying objects or modern culture. " He exclaimed clearly. " I was focused on Blue because he was supposed to stay fully under the Reachs control and help enslave the human race. Literally none of you survived into the future and trust me your fates were god awful. Hell even Artemis niece died a horrible death it was gruesome and drove her father into drug addiction. " 

" I barely knew my father and mother my first clear memory is having their hearts shredded and ripped out." Bart practically yelled. " I had to rely on the man who would've blown up Barry to make my time machine. Now please Beast Boy don't ask me if you get rich famous or get laid anytime soon."

" I will be going home." He apologized a couple days later but the Team decided not to figure out how they died.


End file.
